


直觉（abo向）

by 9shanbysea



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 主剧版人设+双向暗恋





	1. 直觉（上）

展博士刚来sci那会儿，案子上意见不和是常有的事，经常和白长官斗嘴。  
两个都是高智商且有主见的人，组员们早已习惯他们针锋相对的时刻。  
不过青梅竹马背景，又有天生的默契十足加上上司的强势磨合，一起工作一段时间后，两个人便不想之前那么容易一言不合就开怼了。  
正当所有人都快忘了二人吵架的样子时，某天办公室又不宁静了。  
  
“我说得很明白了，你不能去现场。你一个omega，万一发情怎么办？”  
白羽瞳的语气坚定而不容拒绝。  
“你知不知道就凭你刚才那句话我可以直接去omega人权协会告你歧视？”  
“呵。”白羽瞳轻蔑一笑，展耀更火大了。  
“我抑制剂效果很好从没出过事！”  
展耀本来就是个倔脾气，虽然他知道白羽瞳担心他，但是他既然选择了留在sci，就意味着他要对工作负责到底。  
“这次真的不一样，火拼现场太容易误伤。”白羽瞳知道他的想法，稍稍放软了态度。  
“你去的话我会分心。”  
“我能照顾好自己。”  
白羽瞳有些没招。他自己都不知道该怎么解释这种心态。  
“总之你不许去。”  
“为什么？”  
展耀想不明白的是，每次行动都会有后方人员，而相比之下这次的行动并不算是最凶险的，蒋翎作为技术人员都能去，自己为什么就去不得。  
再看看白羽瞳阴晴不定的面色，展耀不知道他想的什么。  
  
白羽瞳的直觉告诉他，展耀如果去了，会出事情。  
他天生对于危险有种独特的预感，这种直觉一向敏锐而准确，展耀也是知道的。只是他感觉到展耀最近想当焦躁不安，不是他以往的正常状态。  
虽然不知道是什么原因，但是他也没过问。本来就是很细微的区别，除了他根本没人看得出来，更说不定，展耀自己都没发觉自己的变化。  
展耀性子沉，就算内里躁动表面上也是平静如水的状态。硬要形容，就像是一潭死水下酝酿着的暗潮。  
而理智告诉他，这次不能把自己的直觉直接透露给展耀。  
展耀只会变得更加不安。  
于是白羽瞳冥思苦想搜肠刮肚，成功找到了一个让展耀一点就炸的借口。  
“你还没伴侣。没被伴侣标记过的omega不方便出现场。”  
等了半天就等到这句话，展耀疑惑的神情瞬间变得冷漠。  
什么烂借口？明明以前出任务的时候都没介意自己是个没伴侣的omega呢。  
“噢？那你呢？你也没伴侣呀？这次任务里嫌犯也有omega呢！你怎么就不担心自己被诱导发情呢？”展耀声音里都带上了火药味。  
“alpha自制力强，我的自制力更强。”  
“你什么意思？”展耀气得一下站了起来，手拍到桌上发出重重的声响。公事公办，白羽瞳从来没有因为他是个omega就看轻他，更不会因此对他有什么过分特殊的差别对待。他知道白羽瞳肯定没有贬低的意思，但是专门挑这种借口，只让他觉得难堪。  
“你是想强调我是个没自制力的omega还是想强调我没伴侣？”  
白羽瞳愣住了。  
伴侣的问题一直是这两个人之间悬而不决的一个问题。  
白羽瞳很早的时候就认识到了自己的心意。按理说他们两个人条件太合适了，自身关系融洽又父母交好，又恰好是一个omega和一个alpha。  
世上也许再也找不到第二个像他们这么相配的存在了。  
但是他偏偏没能迈出跨越兄弟情感的那一步。  
展耀太聪明了，聪明到就连白羽瞳这样自诩为最了解和熟悉他的人都不敢试探。因为他知道展耀自第一次发情期以来就开始在用抑制剂，从未间断过。  
他也知道展耀在坚持什么。  
发情时期的行为是没有理由的，展耀不知道如何解释这种怪异而没有道理的模式。而除了抑制剂，他也不知道如何避免。心理学研究什么时候都能做，就算是刑侦工作他也是个文职，发情与否并不会有太大影响。这也是他身为omega却能长期稳定留在SCI的原因。  
但是展耀对未知方面的恐惧和偏执，在某种程度上和白羽瞳的精神洁癖有些相似。  
白羽瞳特别能理解他的心情。  
他甚至怀疑，如果不是医学没发达到那个程度，展耀说不定会想把自己的omega腺体去掉。  
而这么骄傲的他，又怎么会需要alpha？  
  
“你知道我什么意思。”白羽瞳摸摸鼻子，冷着脸不看他，也不再多做回应。  
“白羽瞳！”展耀明显气急了，白羽瞳甚至有种感受到他信息素在波动的错觉。  
见交涉无望，展耀连风度也不顾了，白羽瞳办公室的门被重重关上。  
而比二人吵架这件事本身更让组员惊诧的，是他们谈话里爆炸性的内容。  
“怎么回事？展博士没有伴侣？”  
“嗯？他的伴侣不是白长官吗？”  
“对啊，他们不是都住一起了！”  
“他们平常的火花都快着了吧，谁看不出来啊。”  
“该不会……”  
几人窃窃私语，完全没注意到出来的白羽瞳。  
“干什么？案件准备工作做完了？你们来sci是来工作还是聊天？这么喜欢聊天我帮你们写个条子回家聊。”  
“sorry，sir！”  
众人散作鸟兽状，生怕白羽瞳迁怒到自己身上。  
办公室又陷入了沉默。  
白羽瞳只觉得有些头疼。  
而更令他焦躁的，是不擅于逃避的他，面对着这种不清不楚的关系却无能为力。  
害怕听到自己不想听到的答案。  
  
任务当天，白羽瞳正在穿防弹衣时，展耀也过来了。  
白羽瞳一脸奇怪。  
“包局批的。”  
展耀一个文件甩他脸上。白羽瞳被那个力道拍得一激灵，顺带看到了这只小猫得意的小眼神。  
白羽瞳随意翻了翻，的确是包局签名。  
也没办法，确实是没正经理由不让他去啊。  
“这下你还有话说吗？”  
白羽瞳不置可否，不再纠结这个问题。  
希望只是自己的错觉。  
白羽瞳终于恢复了平常的样子。  
“猫，我有没有告诉过你，你再这么凶是会嫁不出去的。”  
“关你什么事？”展耀狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“咳咳。是不关我的事啊，不过如果你真的没人要，我不介意……你懂的。”  
他故意做出一听就是开玩笑的语气，惹得展耀一脸厌烦。  
“用不着！谁稀罕！”  
白羽瞳盯着展耀远去的背影，心里有些落寞。  
果然，他不稀罕的。  
  
白羽瞳和展耀坐一辆车去。  
展耀毫不避讳白羽瞳就在旁边，当着他的面就在车上给自己打抑制剂。  
尖锐的针头刺破手臂上薄薄的皮肤，白皙的肤色对比下的青色脉络显得很扎眼。  
“猫儿，你不嫌麻烦吗？”  
Omega本来就很少有做刑警的。高强度的工作对精神和体能都是一大考验，无论是出于人道还是实际考虑，omega都不该成为第一线的人员。  
而展耀从他撕掉去美国的机票的那一刻起，就没打算过半途而废。  
“小白，你知道的，我没几年可以干了。”  
抑制剂效果再好，终究不可能一辈子有效。  
展耀自初次发情期以来已经很多年了，再拖着不找伴侣而是靠抑制剂强行逆转生理状态，对身体健康也是一大隐患。  
“你感觉到了？”  
“你说呢？你觉得我自己难道不知道自己的身体状况吗？”  
展耀抽出针头，摁住伤口。  
“可是我也说过了，如果你不想找伴侣，我可以标记你。”  
哪怕不是以你伴侣的身份。  
展耀看着他气急败坏的，突然笑了起来。一口小白牙笑得全咧了出来。  
边笑边摇头。  
“我是认真的！”白羽瞳没懂，展耀这是愿意还是不愿意？  
展耀踹了他一脚，示意他到了。  
白羽瞳只得下车，马上全身心投入警戒状态。  
展耀默默得握紧针管，声音里也带上了些难过。  
“傻子！谁要你慷慨的帮忙。”  
展耀紧紧握住手。  
“我还能控制多久呢？”  
  
然而千防万防，展耀还是受伤了。  
最后剩下的一个歹徒突然发现展耀的存在，像是知道这个文弱的人最好对付一般，朝着他开了一枪。  
虽然被白羽瞳及时发现并击毙，但是偏了的子弹还是擦过了展耀的手臂，留下了一道不深不浅的血痕。  
“猫！！！”  
白羽瞳远远就看到捂着胳膊的展耀，第一时间就冲去他身旁。  
“我……没事。”  
虽然确实没什么事，但是他脸色潮红，呼吸急促的样子，却一点不像没事。  
这个反应，有点眼熟。  
突然，白羽瞳自己也燥热起来。  
他明显感受到，周围所有的行动人员，目光都在往这边看。  
展耀的反应剧烈得多，整个人都在发抖，站都站不稳，仿佛他被打中的不是手臂而是什么要害部位。  
展耀嘴唇发白，额头上全是虚汗，周围alpha们的目光一道道聚集过来，像黑夜里一处处亮起来的绿色的眼睛，明明都是熟悉的同事，展耀却没由来地恐惧，颤抖着双腿本能地后退。  
白羽瞳和他相处这么久，第一次在他眼睛里看到这种仓皇失措，以及……满满的厌恶。  
因为受伤而提前发情，比负伤更糟糕的事情还是发生了。  
为了防止事态扩大，白羽瞳当机立断在他后颈上临时标记了他。展耀并没有反抗，安安静静得趴在他肩上任由他给自己做着处理。  
alpha们终于安静了。  
也幸亏在场的都是训练有素的人，没有一看到发情的omega就发疯。  
刚注射的抑制剂和信息素相对抗的副作用让展耀一下没能支撑住，陷入了短暂的昏迷状态。  
白羽瞳把他抱上车，交待完后续任务就急匆匆赶回了他的公寓。  
一路上，展耀虽然意识模糊，却蜷在座位上不住发抖。  
发情带来的生理痛苦根本没有因为他精神状态减少分毫。  
“……”白羽瞳想骂脏话却没能骂得出来。  
他的预感果然是准的，今天就不该让他出来。  
终于回到家的时候，展耀也清醒了，浑身已经被冷汗湿透。  
  
下车的时候，展耀腿软得不像是自己的。一开始白羽瞳还只是架着他，但是他的脚步虚浮无力，随时都能跪倒下去。  
此时的白羽瞳也管不了展耀愿不愿意了，抱起他就往里走。  
展耀只是把脸紧紧埋在他怀里。  
白羽瞳把展耀放进浴缸里，热水的浸泡下他的脸色终于缓和了很多。  
展耀摸了摸自己的脖子，像是确认一般寻找着白羽瞳的齿印。  
白羽瞳看他这个样子，只觉得心里很不是滋味。  
“别担心，我给你留的是临时标记……会消的。”  
“所以呢？”  
“不会影响以后别人标记你。”  
“……”  
展耀心里郁闷了。他就这么着急和自己划清界限？这么不想和自己有别的关系吗？  
气氛一下子变得有些尴尬，在热水的作用下展耀的信息素不像刚才那样来势汹汹，但是又缓缓释放出来了。  
白羽瞳觉得自己再呆在他身边，可能随时要把持不住。  
“我……我去给你拿抑制剂。”  
刚要离开的时候，展耀拉住了他的衣角。  
“白羽瞳！”声音里满是焦急和委屈。  
展耀的眼睛湿漉漉的，闪烁着和平常不一样的颜色。  
“你……不想标记我吗？”


	2. 直觉（下）

“你不想标记我吗？”  
“你不是讨厌alpha碰你吗？”  
两个人异口同声道。  
一直以来自以为很严重问题就这直白地暴露出来，显得是那么傻。  
“猫……你？”  
“蠢老鼠！”  
白羽瞳蹲了下来，展耀捧起他的脸亲了上去。  
像是要确认些什么，白羽瞳急切地回应着他。  
一直以来都是若有若无的暧昧。从有记忆起就一直呆在一块儿，一起生活与长大，到后来一起出生入死。好像就因为形影不离才是他们最自然而然的状态，从来没想象过分离。  
即便是性别分化后两人已经朝不同的方向发展，也不曾形同陌路过。  
于是这么久以来反而忽略了去挑破那一层关系。明明是默契十足的两人，却唯独在这件事情上宁愿凭自以为熟悉的直觉不断肯定否定地循环往复，谁也没有主动挑明和跨越那条界限的勇气。  
弯弯绕绕了这么久，事实上两人早已越界。  
“你还想让我等多久？”  
展耀的声音很轻，白羽瞳一下有点不敢相信眼前正在发生的事情。  
“我一直以为，你不希望自己是个omega……也讨厌alpha”  
“我从不会让性别分化影响选择。”  
白羽瞳只觉得这么长时间以来的担心和纠结在展耀的这一句话下瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
他紧紧抱住展耀，手臂都有些颤抖。

狭窄的室内两股信息素交缠着，难舍难分。  
“想不到，有洁癖的白羽瞳，信息素居然是烟味。”展耀知道白羽瞳没有抽烟的习惯，那这若即若离的烟草的味道是什么就不言而喻了。  
“你现在不喜欢也晚了。”  
看着有点幸灾乐祸的展耀笑弯了眼睛，白羽瞳恶狠狠地堵住了他的嘴。淡淡的烟草味萦绕在鼻尖，充满了成熟和野性的气息。展耀脸微微发红，他其实还挺喜欢这个味道的。  
白羽瞳的积压至今的占有欲一次性爆发，用上了几乎算得上撕咬的力道。舌尖被牙齿划过后微微发痛，强力的侵占让展耀的嘴唇都被嗑破了，急促的呼吸之下传递的血腥气更加刺激了两人的神经。展耀被白羽瞳的勒得都快窒息了，锤着白羽瞳的背让他放开自己。  
“轻点！”  
“你咬我啊？”白羽瞳歪着嘴笑，一脸邪气。  
“幼稚！”嘴上这么说着的展耀却是学着白羽瞳之前的样子，也在他脖子后面咬了一口。  
力道不大，白羽瞳只觉得后颈微微一麻，耳朵附近倒是被展耀的头发蹭得痒痒的。  
“现在你也被我标记了。”  
展耀得意的样子真的就像一只翘起尾巴的猫，没有攻击力却充满了致命的诱惑，微微上翘的嘴角让白羽瞳现在就想狠狠地蹂躏他。

两个人都忍了太久了，反而到了真正能结合的这一刻，都感觉有些不真实。  
就像沸水底部的气泡急切地想要升腾而起一般，两个人的情欲都奋力地寻找着发泄的出口。  
发情期的omega无需任何准备，后面早就湿滑到不行，随时等待着伴侣的入侵。展耀面对这种陌生的感觉还是有些抗拒，身体不自觉紧绷。  
“等……等一下。”  
“别怕，交给我。”  
白羽瞳舔了舔展耀后颈的标记，酥麻的感觉一下遍布全身，热度渐渐攀了上来。展耀的脸红得几乎在肉眼可见得冒蒸汽。  
白羽瞳伸出两根手指探入展耀后面抽动起来，没多久就弄得一手的液体。展耀被按到敏感的地方忍不住一阵瑟缩，后穴夹得更紧。  
“放松点，你这样我怎么进去。”  
白羽瞳的声音和平常一样，但是话听在展耀耳朵里就变得很刺耳。  
“闭嘴！”  
白羽瞳知道他是不好意思了，扯了扯嘴角忍住笑意托高他的腰。展耀最近因为精神焦虑的问题，估计又是没怎么好好吃饭，腰细得脱了相。白羽瞳有点心疼。  
“你看什么？”  
“猫，你说你这么瘦，如果这里有孩子会是什么样子呢？”  
白羽瞳一脸认真地捏了捏他没什么肉的肚子，展耀简直想正面敲爆他的头。  
不过还没等展耀发飙，白羽瞳就着那个姿势毫不费力地就把自己硬得发烫的性器捅了进去。  
“唔……”没出口的叫骂声被堵在嗓子里。  
温热的内壁一寸一寸被慢慢推进的巨物填满，说不上舒服，但是却有种欲望终于得到填充的满足感。展耀大口大口喘着粗气，像溺水的鱼一样不知道如何是好，下半身又不自觉得缩紧，激得白羽瞳差点失控。  
刚刚还气势汹汹的展耀此时脸红得根本不敢去看白羽瞳。白羽瞳故意把他抱起来坐在自己身上。展耀两条长腿缠在他腰间，整个人被自下而上快速贯穿着，声音都支离破碎起来。  
“啊啊啊……慢点……啊……”  
白羽瞳每一下撞击凶狠到整根没入，肉体发出清晰的撞击声音，皮肉不断相贴红得发烫。展耀紧紧抱着白羽瞳，整个人无力地挂在他身上。  
两人的信息素都在急速释放，潮湿的室内水汽混合着情欲的气息，热度不断升腾。

“猫，我做梦都在想这一天。”  
展耀闻言眉眼微微一动，没多说什么。  
“你是不是也是这样？”  
展耀还是不说话，白羽瞳又是一个重重的撞击，对着他敏感的地方反复小幅度来回碾磨，展耀舒服得腿根都在抽搐发抖。  
“你猜？”展耀笑了一下，白羽瞳只觉得自己的魂都要被勾走了。  
“是？快说是。回答我。”  
白羽瞳用手握着展耀同样硬得发胀的性器不让他射，自己却更加大力地抽插。展耀却像在赌气一样，死咬着嘴唇不表态。呜咽的声音藏在嗓子眼里，憋得眼角都红了。  
白羽瞳看他死犟的样子也不着急，抽出手来狠狠在展耀屁股上打了两下。  
“疼！”白皙的臀肉上多了一个鲜红的巴掌印，火辣辣的痛感放大了下半身的感觉，展耀一个激灵，差点射出来。  
“死老鼠你敢打我！啊！”白羽瞳又对着老位置打了一下，展耀惊叫出声。  
“你还长脸了，信不信我……唔……”  
白羽瞳恶意在刚刚打他的位置肆意揉捏。白羽瞳手劲大，展耀觉得自己的羞耻度已经被白羽瞳刷到满级。  
“你现在的状态可是一点说服力都没有。嘶……你怎么还咬人！”  
白羽瞳看他一副真要生气的样子，也不敢再多逗他了，卖力地加快身下的速度。

展耀只觉得腰以下的部分都不存在了。后面被粗大的性器捣弄的位置又酸又麻，愉悦的感觉却像海浪一样越积越高，他几乎都要分不清是梦境还是现实。  
心跳声混合着喘息的声音清晰可闻，回荡在耳朵旁边。  
白羽瞳轻轻咬着他的耳朵，用低沉的气音说道。  
“你是我的了。”  
兜兜转转，似乎有什么东西不一样了，又似乎只是回到了原点，什么都没变。  
展耀睁开眼睛。无论是此时充斥着浓烈占有欲的白羽瞳，还是平常小心翼翼保护着他不受伤害的白长官，这个人从出生起，就默默地陪伴着自己，一刻不曾离去。展耀心里生出一种别样的感情来，想要和这个人一直走下去。  
“白羽瞳，完全标记我吧。”  
听到从展耀嘴里说出这求婚一样的话，白羽瞳惊得瞪大了眼睛。  
“……”  
这傻了的样子简直没眼看，展耀顿时有点后悔。  
好在白羽瞳一下反应了过来，展耀猝不及防被压倒。  
“你确定？等下想后悔也没机会了。”  
“你好磨叽啊。”  
“……”白羽瞳很想教训一下这只不知天高地厚的小猫咪。  
“呆会儿你别哭着喊停。”  
“谁会哭啊！”

结果下一分钟展耀就打脸了。  
粗长的性器入侵到一个全新的地方，更加湿软而敏感，完全不同于刚刚的体验，只有告诉的摩擦才能止住的痒和麻，压抑久了的展耀被汹涌而来的快感逼得想尖叫，声音愈发高亢。白羽瞳也被展耀绞得快要失控，压住展耀的双手更加大幅度地抽插着。  
“这是什么！啊啊啊……停啊啊……疼！”  
展耀感受到身体里有什么东西在胀大，又硬又烫的堵得他眼泪直接飚了出来。  
“停不下来了……”  
白羽瞳再次咬住了展耀的后颈。  
展耀不断挣扎着，来自成结的痛苦夹杂着令人窒息的兴奋，感觉到内壁还在不断被撑大，他已经叫不出声来。结终于不再变大时，滚烫的液体一股股射进了最隐秘的位置。展耀失声，热流从腰部被点燃扩散到全身，连头皮都在发麻。  
“猫……展耀……你看，你出了好多水啊。身上也好红啊。”  
“你闭嘴……唔啊……不行……啊啊啊……”  
漫长的标记过程结束后，展耀感觉自己像死了一回。过量的精液从后面缓缓滴下来的感觉太过羞耻，他花了好大力气才忍住没一脚把白羽瞳这个始作俑者踹翻。  
不过他现在也没这个力气了。  
第一轮的发情热过去了，白羽瞳给展耀做了简单的清理，用浴巾简单一裹抱到了床上。  
“盖好章了，你没机会反悔了。”  
白羽瞳摸摸展耀脖子上的标记，刚刚情动时候不小心用力过猛，标记的痕迹隐隐发红，被他的肤色一衬，显得更加艳丽了。  
“去你的。”展耀翻了个面，睡自己的觉去了。  
“展大博士怎么能翻脸不认人呢？”  
白羽瞳突然感觉自己像个用完就被丢的玩具，可怜兮兮的。  
不过也无所谓，他们耽误了这么久，以后有的是时间慢慢补。

后来因为长期使用药物的原因，展耀的第一次发情期特别长，前前后后快一星期才算完。  
纵然体力好得像白羽瞳一样，也是被折腾得眼下乌青，展耀这段时间更是身上就没有干净的时候。后面永远填着满满的液体，刚弄干净就开始了下一轮发情热，没个尽头。  
开始他还会不好意思，到后来也没心思计较这么多了，迷迷糊糊地任由白羽瞳给他里里外外做着清理，要多乖就有多乖。  
最后一天两人因为连续劳累过度反而清醒得睡不着，躺在床上聊天。  
“猫，你知不知道你的信息素是冰淇淋味的，特别甜。”  
“你就胡说吧，信息素味道哪有那么细，不就是普通的甜味。”  
“我就是闻得出来。”  
展耀本来这几天都被练得没皮没脸了，也懒得和他争辩这个问题。  
白羽瞳摸着展耀额头上的碎发，突然想起来上次同床还是展耀发烧的时候。他突然有点好奇展耀什么时候开始和自己有同样的心意。  
“你上次发烧和我睡一张床的时候，有没有非分之想？”  
“非分之想有用吗，你一醒来就是关心案情，改名叫柳下惠算了。”  
“这么说是你欲求不满了？”  
“啧。谁欲求不满了！”展耀的声音软绵绵的，听起来像在撒娇。  
“反正你已经跑不了了。”  
“哼。”  
又是一个宁静的夜晚。

若干天以后再回警局，众人倒没什么反应，都是心照不宣的样子。反正两个人的关系早都不是秘密了，一起消失这么多天，是什么原因用脚趾头都能想得到。  
工作还是照常进行，一切都很和谐。  
两个月以后，展耀突然没由来地一阵阵犯恶心。  
白羽瞳像想到了什么似的，拉起展耀就走。  
“别看书了，我带你去医院！”  
“哎呀我不去，我就是胃不舒服而已，至于去医院吗？”  
“上车！”  
展耀看他这风风火火的样子，心里也隐隐约约有些预感。  
不会吧？  
展耀很意会地看了他一眼，白羽瞳倒是朝他的肚子那里瞟了一眼。  
能生个健健康康的小展耀就好了。  
白羽瞳希望自己的直觉，还是那么准。


End file.
